Dismal Angel Episode 23: Caught in the Middle
by AngelExposed
Summary: Remy returns to discover Rogue has moved on, he despairs, but Kitty has the solution...but just how much trouble will it cause? (finished R&R)
1. Chapter 1: Good to be Home

****Authors Note: Just wanna say a few things:  First, thanks for continuing to review, and for emailing.  Second of all recently my ISP (Blueyonder.co.uk/Telewest) deleted my email account, so now my email address is dismal_angel@blueyonder.co.uk, so anyone who might have been emailing me at the old address might have not received replies, I'm truly sorry for this.  Third, this episode was meant to be put up last night (I had promised it would be to a few people) but my internet went down and I couldn't update.  Sorry again.  Hope you enjoy the episode.  - Ash ****

Chapter 1:  Good to be Home

             The first thing Remy LeBeau noticed as he left the Blackbird Jet and entered into the large hanger underneath the Xavier Institute was that the place seemed so much more larger than he had remembered.  Almost ten times larger, the metal walls sparkling, the hard cement floor vast.  He tightened his grip on Hank McCoy, his arm around Hank's shoulders for support. 

             He'd spent five days recovering on Muir Island since his coming out of unconsciousness from an accidental explosion that he himself had caused. Although there had been no fractures or permanent damage left to any of the bones in his back, he was still in extreme pain, and could barely walk without accompaniment, something he found, a bit of an inconvenience, and, not very good for his pride.

             "Take it slow, Remy," Hank commanded as Remy tried to pick up his pace.  They entered into a nearby elevator, the Professor moving along behind in his wheelchair.

             Remy drew his breath in pain, he'd been uncomfortable the whole flight, unable to sleep at all the last few nights, and even the painkillers were barely helping anymore.  He was also advised – since his lungs were still tender from the inhalation of smoke during the fire the explosion had caused – he should steer clear of his cigarette habits for a long period of time.  Something he had absolutely no problem with, the way his lungs were feeling.

             When they were all in the elevator, Hank pushed the button for the ground floor, and the elevator began to move slowly upwards, Remy felt the soft jolt and vibration of the mechanisms right through his spine, and winced.

             "Perhaps its time for another painkiller," Hank reasoned.

             "They aren't working anymore," Remy remarked testily, and this, he felt was certainly true.  He was beginning to wonder if it was possible he'd built up a quick resistance to them.  

The elevator stopped, and the doors slid open, the three entered into the extremely large foyer.  Everything looked beautiful and lavish, and more inviting than Remy had ever remembered, he smiled a little to himself, "it's good to be home," Remy said softly, they stepped forward a little more, Professor Xavier in tow.  Remy's spine feeling every movement as he walked, he grasped, and stopped for breath.

             "The pain will recede, with time," Professor Xavier assured, "If you like I could telepathically block some of the nerves in your brain which might dull the pain a little."

             "No…" Remy said, he frowned a little, "I don't want anyone in my head…the pain is my fault, I'll deal with it," he sighed.  He guessed he was deserving of the pain.  Apt punishment for the things he'd done a week previous.  Perhaps the pain should have been even more excruciating than it was to make it an apt punishment.  

             Hank carried Remy's bag with one hand, "lets get you to your room, more rest, I think, is what you need."

             "I've rested for what seems like forever," Remy said, "I'd rather find something to do."

             "You're in no fit state to do anything," Hank chuckled, "You can barely lift a spoon without feeling an ounce of pain.  No, my boy, rest for you."

             "Go on, Remy," Professor Xavier smiled slightly at the young injured man, "the more you rest, the better you'll feel and the faster you'll heal."

             Remy didn't like having to take orders from Hank McCoy, who, with doctoring experience, seemed to know better.  Remy hated having to be helped to change clothes for bed, it was…nothing short of humiliating.  Remy knew he could have managed, but it would have taken him probably an hour or more to manage to pull his bed clothes on – but this would have let him save what little dignity he felt he had left.

             "Don't worry," Hank had told him, cheerful, yet professional and kindly as ever, "I've had to undress patients before, Gambit, you haven't got anything I haven't seen before."

             Soon, Remy was laying in his comfortable bed in his bedroom, with all his familiar things surrounding him, the familiar grey carpet, and his familiar plaid bedspread.  He rested his back against the pillows, "so what am I gonna do now?" he asked.

             "You could try sleeping," Hank said, "you haven't slept in the last few days, don't think I haven't noticed," Hank stated, "and I will be making sure you're taking your pills," he said, he tapped the pocket of his very large cardigan, the clatter of pills against plastic could be heard from within it.

             "Are you going to be keeping custody of them as well?" Remy asked curiously, "what if I'm in absolute distress and really need one."

             "Ah…well…" Hank looked away, "You know the policy in the mansion about Pills, now don't you?"

             Remy felt a very familiar pulling at his chest as if something were trying to rip his heart out completely.  Yes, he was very aware of the policy, and in some ways, it was his fault that policy had been set in the first place.  Just like several other things that seemed to happen around him were always his fault.  But this policy was also partly Rogue's fault.  Rogue, being upset with Remy, decided to use a permanent solution to a temporary problem by taking an overdose with painkillers several months earlier.  Now, all pills were locked away, and all bathrooms and bedrooms, now had no locks on their doors, as a lock had almost prevented Rogue from being found. 

             "Er…" Hank made a face, he could see Remy's face contort with emotion, "that still is a bit of a sore subject, isn't it?  I'm sorry, I did not mean to bring it up," he sighed.

"It's okay, Hank, you're only advising me what you have to advise the others," Remy nodded curtly, and winced at the pain in his back again.

"I'll be back to check on you shortly…I'll send someone up with lunch," Hank stated, heading for the door, "now get some rest."

             And with that, he was gone.

             Remy had tried to doze off, but every time he closed his eyes, the face on his sister, Chantal, as she was about to be buried by the earth from the ceilings of the tunnels under Muir Island, flashed in front of his mind almost like a photograph.  He couldn't close his eyes without it there.  

             He tried to read, but the nearest book to his bed was something he'd already read, and he had lost interest in it completely by the time he'd gotten to the first chapter. 

             His boredom left him with only one alternative…to think.

             Thinking about Chantal, thinking about his mistake in sleeping with Carmel, and then…thinking about Rogue.  He'd been lying in bed for two hours, and she hadn't come to see him yet.  Then he reasoned with himself, of course she wouldn't have come to see him, and even if she'd wanted to, she couldn't, it was a Monday, and at this time she would surely be dealing with schoolwork.

             Still, something in himself wished she would for once, sneak out of her lessons and come to see him.  He had not seen her for two months.

             At lunch time a knock at his door brought him out of his dull thoughts, and at first, hopefully he'd tried to sit up, thinking it was Rogue perhaps coming to see him, but as he called "come in," in a tired voice, only Kitty stepped through the door – or rather phased through it.

             "Hey," Kitty said brightly, "Lunch for the invalid," she smirked, she sat on his bed, placing a tray upon his lap, a Sandwich, an apple, a glass of Orange juice, and some kind of strange round thing that he couldn't identify.

             He feigned a smile, "what is this?" he asked, gesturing to the round brown blob.

             "Bran muffin," Kitty responded, "I baked it, they're very good for you, keep you regular."

             "I'll keep that in mind," Remy tried not to appear appalled at the sight of the thing, it looked nothing like a muffin, in fact, it didn't look remotely like anything edible he'd ever seen before in his twenty years on Earth.  Still, everyone knew how it was with Kitty and her cooking.  Her cooking was dreadful, and everyone pretended it wasn't, just so they didn't hurt her feelings, "what's on the sandwich?"

             "Cheese and raw onion."

             "No meat?" Remy raised an eyebrow.

             "I can't handle meat or I'll gag," Kitty made a face, "I'm a vegetarian."

             "I've seen you eat Pepperoni pizza!" Remy exclaimed.

             "I make Kurt pick the pepperoni off for me," Kitty responded.  "How are you feeling anyway?"

             "Miserable," Remy sighed, "My back is…well…you can't begin to comprehend the agony I'm in," he admitted.

             "So…I hear you caught the thief who was taking all the chemicals…"

             "Yes, I did," Remy sighed, "But I don't feel like talking about it right now," he admitted sorely.  "How's—" He was about to ask how Rogue was.

             Kitty interrupted briskly, "You don't want to know," she looked quite firm, "believe me, you don't…really…really…REALLY don't want to know…"

             "Why…?" Remy asked, his voice quivering a little.

             "Uhm…lets just say, she's not her usual self," Kitty made a face, "I mean…you know how she was?"

             Remy looked at Kitty, beginning to feel worried, "yes…"

             "Imagine that ten times worse…" Kitty stated, her large blue eyes wide, she tucked one of her long bangs behind her ear, looking at him with much seriousness.

             "What do you mean by ten times worse…?" Remy asked, he wasn't sure if this was just Kitty's over dramatic nature speaking or if something really was going on with Rogue more than he'd even expected..

             "You'll find out eventually," Kitty drew her breath, "just, try and not look too shocked, and don't try to overreact…" she said coolly, "do you need anything before I go back downstairs?"

             "Yes, I need something to do, I can't lie here all cooped up…" Remy sighed, he took a hold of the glass of orange juice and took a sip.

             "Oh, uhm…" Kitty paused for a moment, "Oh, I know…here…" she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her Gameboy Advance, "this should keep you entertained for maybe an hour or two, I sometimes play it when I've finished all my writing during lessons, although Storm never notices." she smiled, "I gotta go now, I'll check on you later."

             "Kitty…" Remy tried to sit up, but winced at the pain.

             "Uh huh?" Kitty asked, she stopped at the door, almost having completely left.

             "Ask Rogue to come see me…?" Remy asked slightly nervously.

             "I can try…" Kitty trailed off, and with that, she left the room, abandoning Remy with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: Conniving

Chapter 2:  Conniving

             Remy had fallen asleep, and had been aware how long he'd slept for, but when he turned to look towards the window, he could see it was dark outside, the room around him almost pitch.  A figure, standing by the window startled him, made him jolt, and a spasm of pain ran up his back and he gasped, flinching in agony.

             "Remy?"

             Remy tried to reach to turn the light on, but it was too far, and he was too sore, "Marie?"

             "Yeah…" came Rogue's voice, her voice was very slight, she herself sounding more tired than he felt, her silhouette near the window at an almost sheepish pose contrasted against the moonlight seeping in.  

             "How long you been in here?" Remy asked.

             "A while," Rogue responded, he could tell her back was turned to him although he couldn't properly see her.  "How you feelin'?"

             "Fine, now that you're here…"

             Rogue reached over, turning on a small bedside lamp, the room thrust in a soft warm light, her face coming to view.

             Remy stared at her, her face seemed almost unfamiliar to him, so different from the last time he'd met her.  Her eyes were ringed not only with tiredness, but also even thicker makeup than she had always worn previously, where once had been a deep purple eyeshadow, there was now black thick eyeshadow, and the liner around her eyes was smudged, but the contrast of the thick black brought out the colour of her dark green eyes, making them seem all the more incredibly vibrant.  Her hair hung loose around her shoulders, it had grown some length in two months, and now, Remy noted, that save for the white streaks in her hair, the rest of it had been dyed a jet black.

             He let his eyes wander down, she was wearing an incredibly risqué PVC top that zipped up the front, showing a vast amount of cleavage, her skirt shorter than usual, fishnet stockings adorned her legs – slightly ripped – and knee high platformed boots.

             Remy had seen her in her most dramatic gothic states before, but this seemed even more over dramatic than usual.

             "You…changed your hair," he wanted to find something nice to say about it, but the whole look made him feel uneasy, he didn't like it one bit.  It made him feel as if his Rogue was no longer alive, that she'd been replaced by this black wearing pale woman standing before him, almost non recognisable.

             Rogue gave a shrug, standing by his bed, "Kitty told me you wanted to see me…" she said, she folded her arms, standing a little apprehensively, her arms pushed up against her breasts making the effect of her cleavage even more dramatic.  Remy wondered how on earth it could be that Professor Xavier would let Rogue wander around the Mansion in this way.

             "Yes…it's…its been two months…I just…I wanted to see you," he tried to sit up.

             "I need to go soon," Rogue tucked her white streaks behind her ears, "going to a party."

             "With Jared?" Remy queried, he looked away, startled by his own jealous tone, he hadn't wanted to come out with such a comment, but it seemed to spill from his lips like water from a fountain.

             "Yes," Rogue quietly said, she looked away from him, her long fake eyelashes seemed to almost caress the tops of her cheek as she did.

             Remy felt very heartbroken, he was lying in the bed, virtually helpless, while Jared was stealing the only woman he'd ever loved.

             "I caught the thief," Remy sighed.

             "I heard," Rogue said, "People were saying rumours about it being your sister, but they claimed they were just words of delirium."

             "No…it was my sister…" Remy said.

             Rogue sat on the edge of his bed slowly, she crossed one long shapely leg over the other, there was an awkward silence between them both, neither knowing what to say to each other.  He watched her pick absently at a thread hanging from the thumb of one of her black mesh gloves.  Her eyes were focused upon the floor, her expression distant.

             "I've done nothin' but think about you these last few months," Remy admitted after a time, he raised his eyes to look at her for a moment, then looked away to the window, "couldn't stop thinkin' about you."

             Rogue didn't move, she pretended to be more interested in the floor than his eyes, "why didn't you get in touch?" she asked, she tried to make her voice sound strong, and nonchalant, but he could hear the emotion in it.  The way she said it reminded him of the way a five year old would ask their divorced parents – in a hurt way – why they couldn't be together anymore.

             "I…I wanted to see if you would get in touch first," he admitted, "I guess I wanted to know if you really would…let him tear you from me," he tried to swallow, a lump was building up in his throat.

             "I have to go," Rogue stood up quickly, she quickly ran her fingers through her hair.

             "But you have, haven't you?" Remy said, she had barely gotten to the door.

             She stopped, hands against the threshold, she didn't turn, "its your own damn fault," she mumbled, and left silently.  

             "It's your own damn fault!" Remy repeated to Kitty, he was relaying the discussion he'd had with Rogue earlier that night.  It was now almost one am, and he and Kitty were sitting in his room, Kitty sitting folded legged at the bottom of his bed, they were tossing cards into a hat for fun – since it was about all Remy at this point, was really capable of.  "It's your own damn fault," he said again, "just what the fuck did she mean by that?" he asked, fuming, despite even yelling would make his back feel a twinge of pain.

             Kitty gave a shrug, "You know Rogue, she doesn't like taking the blame for things," she  chewed the fingernails of one hand absently, "everything is happening to her, but none of it is in her control," Kitty added, "I know she's my best friend and everything, but…yeah, that's how she thinks.  I don't think she realises she does it though, to be honest," Kitty admitted, she tucked her hair behind her ear.

             "Now you're just defending her," Remy sighed, he dropped his handful of cards on the covers, and sighed.

             "So what if I am?" Kitty shrugged again, "she's my best friend, I'm meant to, even if sometimes she is a pain in the ass," she added, "I love her, really, she's like a sister, but the way she's been acting lately…god, sometimes I wanna kick her head in."

             "What do you mean?"

             "She's even more cold and aloof than usual, even to me," Kitty admitted, "happened almost immediately after we got back from Muir Island…she dyed her hair, started wearing all these promiscuous type clothes, her attitude is the worst so far, she even told Logan to go fuck himself the other day when he tried to ask her what's going on with her lately," Kitty admitted.  

             "So what's going on with her and Jared?" Remy asked, he didn't want to know, he really didn't.  But he had to know, otherwise it was going to eat at him like a deadly incurable cancer until it killed him.  

             Kitty gave a shrug, "honestly, its what you fear worst," she admitted, "they have their little gothic club of two and don't really fraternise with us 'preppy' people.  Jesus, now anyone who doesn't spread eyeliner on with a butterknife is deemed 'preppy' in Rogue's opinion," Kitty rolled her eyes, "Her defences are up, she gets hostile, then she goes into moods, and the only person she's really confiding in…is Jared."

             Remy sighed deeply, "are they fucking?" he asked crudely.  Again, he didn't want to know, didn't want to hear the answer, but he had to know.

             "I don't know," Kitty said, "I never see them touching…" Kitty shrugged, "And I've never walked in on them having sex or anything…" her blue eyes looked to Remy.  "I know they're considering them a 'couple', but that's about all I know."

             "And it's my fault," Remy sighed, "probably because I drove her away."

             "Probably," Kitty shrugged, "I mean lets be honest, Remy, you aren't exactly the most monogamist type guy on the planet, are you?  If anyone should have understood how it felt to be torn between two people, it should have been you."

             "I've never been 'in love' with two people before.  Rogue is the first girl I loved," Remy remarked bitterly, "fat load of good love got me," he muttered, "I did it for her, I did everything for her, I went to Muir Island to stop that thief FOR her, so I could stop MutantX being put on the streets…and all I got…is it rubbed in my face that she's no longer interested."

             Kitty rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Remy.  If she wasn't interested she wouldn't have come to see you at all."

             "So you're saying there's still a chance?" Remy asked hopefully.

             "Possibly," Kitty responded, she shuffled the small handful of cards she was holding, "but I gotta say, Cajun, if you're gonna get her back, you're gonna have to put on some real charm…" Kitty looked over at him, "every trick in the book you know, and then some," she stated.

             Remy sighed, "I don't know if I have the strength for that, Kitty…"

             "I'll help you, in any way I can," Kitty assured.

             Remy looked at Kitty, wondering how it felt for Kitty to be hearing his woes about how much he loved Rogue, while she – as according to Rogue – was supposedly in love with him herself.  "You really in love with me?" he asked casually, he picked up his pile of playing cards.

             Kitty's head raised so fast it was as if it had snapped into place, "huh?" she asked, looking at him with much confusion.

             "Rogue told me you were in love with me."         

             "When?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

             "On her birthday."

             Kitty suddenly gave a loud hearty laugh, "and you believed it?"

             "Well…yeah," Remy shrugged.

             Kitty laughed again, even louder, and she rolled over, laughing so hard, she fell right off the bed with a thud.

             "What's so funny?" Remy asked.

             Kitty pulled herself up, "I lied to her…" she laughed, "I was trying to make her jealous, so I told her I loved you so that she wouldn't possibly dump you for that gothic slimeball…" Kitty wiped tears of laughter from her eyes, "I made it so convincing, I got some acting tips online, and I went for it full force…made it look like I was totally madly in love with you…"

             "But why?" Remy was confused.

             "Because every time another woman shows interest in you, Rogue gets really jealous," Kitty explained, "I noticed it every time Bella Donna was around, I figured if I pretended to show some interest, she'd try and hang onto you even more scared that maybe I'd steal you away," Kitty smirked.

             "You're almost as conniving as I am," Remy laughed, "Wow…whoever thought you'd be that sneaky…"

             Kitty smirked, then she suddenly gained a look of complete and utter realisation, "hey…I have an idea…"


	3. Chapter 3: Well Formed Molecules

Chapter 3: Well Formed Molecules

             "You okay, darlin'?"

             Rogue had been quiet on the walk home from the party a couple of blocks away.  Jared, who was walking at her side, a fair distance away from her, had noticed.  

             "Hmm, huh?" Rogue asked, she glanced to her watch, checking the time, noting that they were going to be late for the – one night only specially allowed - curfew if they didn't walk a little faster.

             "You…you've been quiet…is everythin' okay?" Jared looked at her concernedly, his green eyes, even in the darkness, so vivid, it made her heart race.

             "I'm fine," Rogue assured sternly, "will you stop asking me if I'm okay, already, this is, what, the ninth time tonight you've asked me that.  I'm fine, will you just stop badgering me already," she said defensively.

             "Sorry," Jared frowned a little at her tone with him, "its just…you're been quiet, and you weren't in this bad a mood until the Cajun scum came back this morning," he admitted.

             Rogue frowned a little, and shrugged.  It was true, even she could see it.  Up until the return of Remy LeBeau, everything had almost seemed fine in her life, she'd managed to stop thinking constantly about him, finally she'd stopped kicking herself mentally for having betrayed him and wanting to be with Jared.  Finally, it seemed like she could stop feeling guilty.

             And then, Remy LeBeau, handsome as ever comes returning back bringing up subjects she'd wanted – and chosen – to forget about.  Stirring feelings within her that she'd wanted to forget about.  But…she'd moved on.  Now she wasn't free anymore, and she'd chosen Jared to take Remy's place in her heart.

             "He doesn't bother me," Rogue lied as she pulled her leather jacket around herself tightly against the cold late October air, a dense mist was hanging in the air, so thick that the orange glow of the streetlights illuminated it, making everything seem all the more brighter than it really was.  The seasons were changing so fast.  She remembered balmy days from a summer not so long past.  Now, a bitter chill loomed over Bayville.

             "I think he does," Jared grumbled, "I don't know what the fuck you see in him, he's just well formed molecules," he muttered.

             "He's a good person," Rogue hugged herself against the cold.  She thought of walking along with Remy, if she'd been walking with Remy in this kind of weather, he would have offered her his jacket, he would have put his arm around her.  Jared could offer neither, since A: he wasn't wearing a jacket, and B: his powers wouldn't allow him to touch her.

             They entered the gates of the Xavier institutes grounds the mist seemed less dense in there, Rogue pondered if this was because of the high walls that may have blocked it out, or maybe Ororo Munroe had intervened with her weather manipulating abilities.

             "So…what's say we get rid of Kitty, and go up to your room?" Jared asked.

             Rogue looked at him, then looked away guiltily, "you know I can't," she said, "we can't."

             "I still have those pills…" Jared said.

             Rogue glanced at him, gaping, "You said you flushed them down the toilet!" she gasped, this was what she'd always believed, upon her return to Bayville with the rest of the X-Men, Jared had asked her to be with him, he'd made all sorts of promises, and told her he'd change his ways for her.  It sounded surprisingly familiar…

             "So I lied," Jared gave a shrug.

             Rogue looked at him, "Remy would have gotten rid of them," she put her key in the lock of the large glass doors and sauntered through, a pain shot through her wrist, she realised Jared had instinctively tried to grab a hold of her wrist, but instead, his powers caused his hand to only pass through her, causing her a pain that was similar to receiving a very powerful electric shock – however, not as lethal as such.  "Ow, watch it!" Rogue gasped, she grabbed a hold of her wrist, now throbbing, tingling with the pain of the electric sensations he'd provided.

             "Sorry…" Jared sighed, "Look, Remy isn't your boyfriend, anymore, okay?  I am!  Get over him already," he stated.

             Rogue frowned, "I am over him!" she turned to head up the stairs.

             "Then if you're over him, you should have no problems with wanting to be with me the ways you were willin' to be with him!"

             Rogue spun around and looked at him, "I'm not ready to be with anyone!  For Christs sake, I was raped, Jared, doesn't that even register in that thick skull of yours.  RAPED."

             "You've had time to get over that."

             Rogue rolled her eyes and headed upstairs, moments later, the slamming of a door could be heard.

             Kitty glanced up, Remy's room slightly below Rogue's, the sound of the door slamming had been loud, and the ceiling seemed to quake a little.  "She's home," Kitty said, "doesn't sound very happy either," Kitty made a face.

             Remy and Kitty began to discuss what they had been before the interruption of the slamming door had come, "so…you seriously think she'd fall for that?" he asked, he glanced up to the ceiling curiously, keeping his voice low.

             "Why wouldn't it work?  I'm telling you, if she saw another girl interested in you, it would drive her ballistic, she'd be on you again like white on rice," Kitty responded, her eyes twinkling.

             "Kitty, it's a pretty…sneaky…thing to do though," he said, "I mean, I've already done things behind her back, I don't think this should be thrown into the collection of things I've done."

             Kitty raised an eyebrow, "what things did you do behind her back?"

             Remy kept a very emotionless face, "it was a while back, just stupid things, keepin' secrets from her, y'know…" he explained, he realised he'd just caught himself from admitting he'd slept with Carmel Graham whilst residing on Muir Island.  Even if he told Kitty, he doubted Kitty would want to help him win back Rogue's love anymore. 

             "Oh," Kitty nodded, realising, "so…are you going to give this a go, or what?"

             "There isn't much I can do while I'm trapped in this bed," Remy responded.

             "Well, way I figure it, I just have to make sure I'm always in here with you, she'll get suspicious…then, we wait til she goes to find Jared, and I 'accidentally' leave your door open, and, well…" Kitty shrugged, "we pretend."

             "Pretend what?" it was Remy's turn to raise an eyebrow now.

             "That we're really into each other, I don't know…" Kitty made a face.

             "And you think that will work?"

             Kitty shrugged, "I dunno…it might infuriate her more, but if she sees me having what she can't have, she's gonna want it," Kitty explained, "girls are like that…and I'm sure she'll fall for it."

             "What if she doesn't?"  
             "Then we give up, you made up some stupid lie about having slept with some other girl behind my back, and we have an openly public break up – although technically were never together - in front of Jared and Rogue," Kitty explained.

             Remy looked at her, the comment about making lies up about having slept with some other girl brought too much guilt back to his already troubled mind, "what if someone else tells her we're just faking a relationship to make her jealous?"

             "We don't tell anyone," Kitty said, "if anyone asks, we're just…seeing each other, we don't tell them its an act."

             "What about Kurt?" Remy asked, "are you two still seeing each other?"

             "Not for a while," Kitty said, "its been on and off, but…I'll maybe talk with him and tell him, I know he can keep a secret…" she smirked.

             Remy looked at Kitty, "so…how long are we going to do this for?"

             "As long as it takes, a week, two weeks…if you really want her back you need to dedicate your time to it, Remy…"

             Remy sighed, "I don't know…it's a great plan…but…" he looked at Kitty, wondering what she could possibly gain out of all this.  It did occur to him that, as a good person, Kitty would do this out of the kindness of her heart, but she was so excited about the plan, and so precise that it seemed she might benefit from it as well.

             "But what?" Kitty asked, she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

             "What if she susses it right way?" Remy asked, "she's not that dumb, you know.  She doesn't miss a trick, that one."

             "She won't suss it right away," Kitty ensured, "and if she gets suspicious you could just tell her you want to be with someone who loves you – I think that will really get to her…because I know and you know she does really love you…and despite she's with Garbage face Jared…I know she wants to be with you again."

             "Seems cruel," Remy confessed, "I mean, I can do things that are as cruel, but to her…"

             "Don't you want her back?" Kitty asked.

             "Yes…" Remy nodded.

"Do you want her to dump that blue haired snail?" Kitty asked, she felt that Jared rather resembled a snail somehow, not in the way that he did, but that there was something about him distinctly snail like. 

"What's in it for you?" Remy finally asked.

             "I want her back too, as she was, she's not half the person now as she is when she's with you, Remy," Kitty explained, "the only thing I have to gain is my best friend back…I can't stand this cold haughty bitch who seems to have taken her place."

             Remy leaned back into his pillows, the pain in his back still persisting, "can I sleep on it, and get back to you?" he asked.

             "Sure thing," Kitty got up, "I'll swing by tomorrow morning before lessons and see if you've made up your mind about it…" she said.

             Remy watched Kitty leave his room, and she shut his door behind her.  He closed his eyes, Kitty had given him the last of his nights painkillers hours ago, the pain in his back felt worse than ever.  Still, he supposed after what he and Kitty were planning to do to Rogue, he probably deserved more pain than he felt.


	4. Chapter 4: First Rule Between Friends

Chapter 4: First Rule Between Friends

             Kitty Pryde sauntered into Remy LeBeau's bedroom, holding a tray of breakfast cereal, some toast and a glass or orange juice, surprised to see him up so early, "Hey, sunshine," she smirked, "you look exhausted, rough night?"

             "You can't even imagine," Remy tried to sit up a little, pain showing on his handsome face.

             Kitty put the tray down on the cabinet beside his bed, "here, let me help," she offered, she put her hands under one of his arms.

             "No…I can do it myself," he said sternly, he pulled away a little, "I don't like having to rely on people, its bad enough you have to bring me my food," he made a face.

             "Oh, stop being such a big proud macho man," Kitty shushed him and pulled him up forcefully, she even had to wince at the look of agony across his face.  "I take it the pain isn't easing up then?"

             "Not yet.  Hank reckons in another few weeks I'll be up and around.  Might not be in the danger room for some time though…" Remy said, "Professor Xavier wants to bring in a physical therapist."

             "I don't blame him," Kitty said, "you had a two hundred pound piece of wood slam you in the back, you're lucky you still have your back.  Could be worse, you could have ended up in a wheelchair from spinal damage, even paralysed," Kitty explained.

             Remy nodded, indeed, he suddenly agreed he had a lot to be thankful for.  At least in another few weeks he would be up and around by himself again.

             Kitty fixed his pillows for him a little and put the breakfast tray on his lap, "Rogue is coming this way soon, Jared isn't up yet, she usually comes all the way down here to wake him – and his room is right opposite yours," she explained, as if to make a point, "so…did you think about what I said?"

             Remy looked at her.  In truth, it was all he had done was think about what Kitty had said about pretending to pursue a relationship with Kitty in order to make Rogue jealous, and the more he thought about it, the more cruel it seemed, and yet, the more helpful it would be to gaining Rogue back.  He'd said he'd do anything for her, and he felt that this applied even when they weren't together – he'd do anything to get her back.  Even pretend to be interested in the petite brunette Rogue was best friends with.

             He begun to wonder how truly malicious he would seem if Rogue found out about that plan.  He wondered how much she'd hate him for it – and how much she would hate him after finding out he'd slept with Carmel Graham.  

             Remy broke out of his thoughts, Kitty was sitting there awaiting his answer eagerly.

             "Yes, I thought about it, and I'll do it…" Remy admitted dolefully, "anything to get her back…"

             Kitty smirked, "alright," she said quietly, "And you're absolutely sure you want to do this?" 

             "Why talk me into it and then ask me if I want to change my mind?" Remy raised an eyebrow.

             "Just so I know I'm not pushing you into it.  But I am eager to do this – it's gonna get her out of that slump she's in, she's gonna get so jealous and be back with you before you know it."

             Remy heard footsteps coming down the hallway – meaning Rogue would be standing opposite his door any moment.

             "That'll be here…" Kitty said.

             Remy swallowed nervously.

             "How good are you at improv?" Kitty queried softly.

             "Huh?" 

             "Acting…making things up as you go along…you know, improvisation."

             "Don't worry, give me something to work on and I'll do just fine," Remy drew his breath as the footsteps were approaching, he glanced out of the corner of his eyes to the open door, Rogue standing in the hall banging on the door, "Jared, c'mon, its 8.am!"

             Kitty thought for a minute, "so…did you miss me?" she asked Remy, perhaps a little too loudly.

             "Course I did," Remy smirked a little, he looked at Kitty, tried to keep focused on her face, "Its so good to see a friendly face," he admitted.

Kitty smiled, "I'm glad to see you too, place has been kind of dull without that cheeky smirk of yours," she admitted, feeling very confident about her improv skills.

"You sure this isn't inconveniencing you?" Remy gestured to the breakfast on the tray set upon his lap…"

"Not at all, I like taking care of you," Kitty grinned.

"I appreciate you takin' care of me," Remy could already tell Rogue's ears had perked at the conversation, and all though she kept banging on Jared's door telling him to hurry up and wake up and get dressed, he could tell she was listening very intently to himself and Kitty.

             "Well…its hard for me to not want to take care of you, I mean, I see you so helpless…" Kitty looked at him, her eyes darted nervously towards the door to make sure Rogue was listening, and then back at Remy again, "it makes me positively weak in the knees…" Kitty feigned a shy bashful tone

             Remy pressed his tongue to his cheek for a moment, he glanced towards Rogue who was standing still, obviously listening, her back turned, "you look good this morning, petit," he said, he kept his voice in a sexy murmur.

             Kitty's face flushed scarlet, but she pressed on with her act, "you're such a flatterer."

             "No…I mean it," Remy stated, he didn't, he thought Kitty's rather plain sense of dress with her soft pastelled coloured clothes was rather uninteresting, but this was, after all, just an act.  "You don't even need a trace of make up in the mornin's to look beautiful either," he admitted.

             Kitty chewed her lip, "You're sweet," she pretended to glance to her watch, she could tell Rogue had just turned to look over her shoulder now, "I'll swing by at Lunch time…" she stood up.

             Remy nodded, smiling at her as if he were in love, he too, knew Rogue had her eyes on them both.  

             Kitty then did what Remy had never expected so soon, Kitty leaned down, and brushed her lips softly against his forehead, before she had totally moved away he saw a wink and a devilish smirk playing about her pink lips.  Kitty headed into the hall, "Oh, hey, Rogue," Kitty said cheerfully, "Jared not up yet?  He'll be late," Kitty pointed out, and with that, she disappeared down the hall and turned the corner to go down the stairs.

             Rogue felt furious the rest of the day, although she didn't want to let it show.  It seemed so…cruel to her.  Her best friend – or whom she'd always considered her best friend at least – making moves on Remy when the man wasn't even two seconds in the door?  Rogue dwelled on it all through lessons.  Hadn't Kitty said she'd had no plans what so ever to make moves on Remy?  Hadn't she promised that?

             No, she didn't, Rogue thought sullenly, she said she had no plans to break us up…

             Rogue glanced out of the window of the recreation room, lessons had finished for the day, and she was doing some homework in a chair near the window.  Why should I care?  She thought at herself, even the voice in her thoughts was stern.  Why should I care if she likes Remy?  I'm not going out with Remy, I'm with Jared now…Remy is free to mess around with whoever he wants…

             But it did bother her that Kitty had kissed him on the forehead like that, it was so…tender.  So loving.  

             Of course, Rogue had to reason with herself, she scribbled one of her questionnaires answers on her piece of paper.  Kitty might have just been acting in friendship towards Remy.  Rogue might have thought that if it hadn't been for that kiss. 

Whatever else Kitty might have been, she wasn't the type of girl who went around randomly kissing friends foreheads.  A kiss was too intimate for that, too special, even for someone who didn't have the powers Rogue had.  No…that kiss had to have been genuine.  A kiss with Remy that Rogue could have never bestowed.

             A strange hardness seemed to grow in the pit of her stomach, she felt slightly sick with the thought of it.  How strange it would be if Kitty and Remy did go out.  It would seem so wrong.  Wasn't this one of the forbidden things friends were never meant to do?  Wasn't it the first rule between friends that your friend couldn't date one of your exes just in case, heaven forbid, that you should one day want that ex back?

             But I don't want Remy back, Rogue thought at herself, reminding herself of the countless things Remy LeBeau put her through since having announced his love for her.  There were things she'd still never been able to completely forgiven him for.

             Why should I go back to that?  Rogue thought sourly, Sure, being with Remy was great, but…it was all just a thrill for him anyway.  And at least bein' with Jared is risk free.  Jared doesn't have a massive long list of mistakes he's made that are gonna cause me my sanity, like Remy has.  

             Why go back to a man like Remy? Rogue asked herself again.

             Because you love him, her thoughts said at her, and those thoughts seemed to not be directly in her own voice, but more of Carol Danvers voice, this was something that Rogue found happening every so often.  She had absorbed the complete mind a year and a half ago, and ever so often – whether she wanted it or not, faint memories or thoughts from Carol's part of her mind would slightly slip into her own mind.   Rogue had begun to become accustomed to it after so long.

             Rogue frowned at her own thoughts, and thought back at the Carol side of her brain, No, I don't love him.   Rogue rubbed her forehead, all the thinking giving her a headache.  She couldn't concentrate on homework and think about this situation at the same time.  It was all too much to take in.  And surely, she was just being paranoid.  Kitty wasn't as wicked as to ask out a man who Rogue still cared for greatly, was she?  Kitty had always seemed thoughtful, and sincere, the kind of girl who would never be caught doing such a thing.

             Sighing again, Rogue glanced over to the Television, some of the others were set on the couch watching 'Friends', and although Rogue found the scenes before her amusing, she couldn't bring herself to laugh – not with the way she was feeling at that particular moment.  She noted Kitty wasn't in the recreation room with the rest of the group watching 'Friends' as she usually did.  Rogue wondered if that meant Kitty was up there right now…with Remy.


	5. Chapter 5: Road to Recovery

Chapter 5: Road to Recovery

             Five days passed, and Remy's condition began to quickly improve, although the pain was easing up, and his movement was more free – allowing him to walk without aid – he could only travel short distances until the pain would become intense once again.  Frequent rests were needed, but he found himself delighted once again he wasn't so restricted to his bed.

             And this wasn't the only good news, while he and Kitty continued their playful 'faked' flirting, Rogue's moods became even broodier, and Remy and Kitty would both notice whenever Rogue was in the room she'd look at them with an expression from her eyes they'd swear could shoot daggers.  Cold, harsh, jealous stares.  They were beginning to find it amusing.  

             By Sunday night, Remy found himself on the recreation room couch, near the back of the room Amara and Sam were working on a school project using the internet for research.  The three of them were the only one in the recreation room, and the room seemed unusually quiet, even for a Sunday.

             Kitty Pryde entered the room, looking rather pleased with herself, wearing a short pale blue skirt, and a white button down blouse, she sat beside Remy, and whispered, "I think it's totally working…"  
             Remy didn't turn to Kitty, he pretended to be more interested in the television programme he'd been watching on the making of 'Matrix: Reloaded', so as not to draw attention to himself or Kitty.  "Y'think?" he kept his voice low, knowing that with the volume of the TV, and Amara and Sam's heated discussion about their project, that they wouldn't be overheard.

             "She is fuming…seriously," Kitty grinned, she leaned a little closer to Remy to whisper near his ear, "she isn't talking to me much."

             "And that's a sign?" Remy raised an eyebrow, he glanced towards her a little.

             Kitty giggled, "whenever she does talk all she does is complain about Jared," she whispered.

             Remy smirked, and shifted his seating position, his back aching again, "how much longer you think we gotta keep this thing up?"

             "As long as it takes 'til she dumps that loser," Kitty stated.

             "Do you think just flirtin' around her is really workin' though?" Remy asked, "I mean flirtin' can come off really innocent," he pointed out.

             Kitty shrugged, "good point."

             "It's takin' too long, I want her back as soon as possible, I'm sick of this flirtin' thing, it was fun at first, but it's getting boring…"

             "Well I don't know how to get her back faster," Kitty folded her arms.

             "I think we could speed up the process if we take it one step further…" Remy kept his voice low.

             Kitty raised an eyebrow now, her blue eyes right on his, "Uh…what are you talking about?" she asked quizzically.

             As if on cue, almost, Rogue entered the living room, she flung herself into a chair near the TV, she quickly glanced over to Kitty and Remy.  The look on her face very sullen.

             Remy caught the look, but pretended he didn't even notice Rogue come in.  Kitty turned her head towards the TV, pretending to be more interested in that, as opposed to having looked suspicious whispering near Remy's ear.   Remy drew his breath silently, knowing that if he was going to make Rogue jealous, it was going to take more than a little flirting with Kitty to do it.

             Kitty wasn't really prepared for what happened next, when Remy put his hand very tenderly upon her face and turned her head towards him, planting a soft and lingering kiss against her lips.  Her eyes remained wide open, shocked, she would have pushed him away if it weren't for the fact Rogue was watching them both.  Even though the back of Kitty's head was facing Rogue, she could swear she could feel a heated angry expression burning into the back of her skull.

             What is she doin'?  Remy thought at Kitty.  Kitty seemed frozen to the spot, not moving at all, while his lips rested against hers.  Remy decided to intervene with that, he sneakily pinched her side hard, her reaction was to gasp, her mouth opened, and he pressed his mouth harder against hers, moving his lips, hoping to God Rogue was watching, and fuming about it.  

             They both heard heavy footsteps, and the recreation room door slammed loudly.  Kitty broke away from Remy and turned, seeing Rogue was gone.  She'd stormed out.

             Remy glanced to the back of the room, Amara and Sam looking at them both with much astonishment.

             "What, haven't you ever seen a kiss before?" Remy raised an eyebrow, "go back to your project and stop lookin' at us like that," he commanded, he turned to Kitty, who looked thunderstruck.  "You ok?" he asked lowly to her.

             "That was…so…unfair…" Kitty uttered, she made a face, and turned away stubbornly.

             "I needed something that was gonna make her jealous," Remy shrugged, his voice low.   "What happened to you?!" he asked suddenly he turned towards her, "you froze!"

             "I didn't expect it!" Kitty shoved him, "and it was mean, god you're an asshole!" she got up and stormed out of the room also.

             "Kitty!" Remy called after her, frowning.  "Jesus, what have I done now?" he muttered to himself angrily.

             Rogue's first instinct was to break something, and upon entering the bedroom she grabbed a hold of the nearest item, a blue-green glass jar holding some rings – which had been sitting on the dresser – and she threw it against the wall, she heard the rings hit the floor, saw some roll away under Kitty's bed.

             How could he?  How could he kiss Kitty like that in front of her?  It was…cruel.  

             Rogue hated herself, why had she let him go, why? 

             I didn't let him go, he let me go, Rogue told herself angrily, she paced the room frantically looking for something else to break.  

             She'd waited what felt like an eternity to kiss Remy like that, and never had been able to, and now there had sat her best friend with her lips pressed against Remy LeBeau's.  It hurt so much that they'd kissed that way.  Surely they'd known she'd be in the room, why couldn't they have just held out until she'd left…god, if only she hadn't seen that kiss.

             Rogue felt tears sting her eyes but forced them back.  What does it matter, Remy isn't my boyfriend anymore, Jared is…

             She paced more around the room, her heavy platform boots making a loud banging against the carpet.  

             It should have been me kissing him like that, not her!  Rogue thought miserably, she finally sat on her bed.  But it's never going to be me, Rogue thought miserably.

             The bedroom door opened, Jared Rickman stood, his blue hair up in a Mohawk style, his eyes heavily lined with black kohl.  "What's all the thudding?" Jared asked, he'd heard her stomping around.

             "Nothing," Rogue muttered, "Just miss perfect and her fucking perfect man showing off in the rec room."

             "Kitty and the Wanker?" Jared asked walking in to the room, he closed the door.

             "Yes."

             "Why does it bother you, you're not WITH him anymore, you're with me now," Jared pointed out.

             "I know," Rogue sighed, "It just…jesus, my BEST friend."

             "Let them get on with it, they're both losers, they deserve each other," Jared shrugged.

             "No…you don't get it," Rogue said, "this is one of those things that best friends aren't meant to do…" Rogue sighed, "It's like some unwritten law in friendship that friends should NEVER date another friends Ex."

             "That's not a canon rule of Friendship," Jared shrugged, "And anyway…who cares what they do.  It's not like you want him back, is it?"

             "No, of course not," Rogue lied, secretly she kept thinking that she did want him back, she didn't want Kitty getting any further than that kiss with a man that she was pretty sure she still loved.

             "Then let it slide."

             It took some time for Remy to find Kitty, his movement hindered by pain, he found her in the mansions' library, pouring over some books.  Remy entered the library, walking slowly.  

             "Kitty?" Remy asked, "what the hell was that all about?"

             Kitty was frowning at her books, "you know what it was about…it was about what you just did, LeBeau."

             "I kissed you…big deal."

             "You are an asshole," Kitty slammed her book shut harshly.

             "Why?"

             "Because you kissed me in a way you can't ever kiss her!  Do you know how incredibly fucked up that is?!" Kitty demanded, "do you have ANY idea of how she probably feels right now.  That wouldn't have just made her jealous, it would hurt…"

             Remy stood, "I know…" he trailed off.

             "Why would you wanna hurt her, Remy?  Haven't you hurt her enough already.  All we agreed to do was make her jealous…not trying to scar her emotionally!"

             "Calm down…" Remy held his hands up in defence.

             "I will not…God," Kitty stood up, and paced the room, "we're stopping this shit right now, its gone far enough.  You had no right to do that, no right to kiss me like that!"

             Remy walked over, "Petit, I want Rogue to take me back, I will do anything to do it, even kiss someone I'm not attracted to," he gestured to Kitty as if to say 'meaning you'.

             "Oh charming, so now I'm not attractive as well as a backstabbing slut," Kitty turned away, livid.

             "No, you are, but I'm not attracted to you.  Petit, you gotta understand why I did that…" he said, "why I kissed you."

             "Why?" Kitty muttered.

             "Because I'm hoping she would take me back on the basis of knowing at least if she couldn't touch me, no other girl could touch me either…" he explained.

             "That's fucked up, Remy," Kitty paced back to the table, and sat down, opening her book again.

             "I know it is," Remy nodded, "Katherine…please…"

             "Don't call me Katherine," Kitty muttered.

             "Fine, Kitty…petit…Shadowcat, whatever you want me to call you, do not abandon this plan now…I can't do this without  you."

             Kitty sighed, "Remy, I can't do this…I can't kiss you like that and not feel guilty for what she's gonna feel."  
             "Then be on the receiving end…" Remy shrugged, "just don't sit there like a frozen statue with wide open eyes…" he stated.

             "No…I can't," Kitty hugged herself insecurely, "she'll hate me forever."

             "She won't hate you…not forever.  Petit, I done worse things to betray her than just kill someone else…even slept with someone else…" it slipped out, he had been referring to Carmel, he quickly corrected his error, "I slept with Bella Donna, true, she never forgave me totally for it, but she did accept it, and we became friends – and more – again."

             Kitty shook her head, "no…this is different.  If Rogue means anything to you, you wouldn't hurt her by kissing me the way you did."

             Remy began to feel quite angry, "Hello, has it occurred to you that she left me totally for another guy?  Has it occurred to you that while she was going out with me she was also constantly thinking about leaving me for that English jerk-off?!" he demanded, his voice raised, he winced, a sudden movement causing his back agony.  "She hurt me!"

             "She was confused, jesus, Remy, there's a big difference between you and Rogue you know," Kitty slammed her book shut again she got up, "you were the first guy to show interest in her!  Her life is incredibly fucked up and she's confused, okay, just confused.  She doesn't know any better – YOU do, you've had experience, SHE hasn't."

             Remy looked at Kitty, "so…you're not going to continue this with me then?"

             "No," Kitty said, and without another word, she got up, and left the room, slamming the door behind herself. 


	6. Chapter 6: Shocker

Chapter 6: Shocker

             When Kitty opened the door to the bedroom she shared with Rogue, she wasn't prepared to hear the voice of Jared inside, it made her stop, and she took her hand off the door handle, the door hung slightly ajar.

             "I can't just let this slide," Rogue's voice was saying, Kitty peered through the small space between door and threshold, watching Rogue.  Rogue was pacing, the long skirt of her black cotton dress dragging along the floor. 

             "Why not?!  You told me you didn't care about him," Jared sounded angry, angrier than Kitty felt she'd ever heard him sound before. 

             Kitty leaned against the threshold, she held her breath, scared even that her breathing would be heard through the commotion of their heated argument.

             "You can't just switch feelin's on and off like that," Rogue responded, trembling with emotion, "I can't."

             "So you're saying, what?  That you still love him?!" Jared demanded, Jared was standing still, fists clenched by his sides.

             "I don't know!" Rogue yelled back at him, "I don't know!  How can you expect me to know what I'm feeling?!" 

             Jared frowned, "you chose me, not him, me!" he pointed out, "you left him FOR me!!  You came to me that night and told me you'd left him and that you needed me to love you and I did!  I loved you, I made the tears go away!"

             "You made me choose you!" Rogue screamed, "if it hadn't been for you I would have never broken up with him in the first place, you left me no choice!"

             "You always had the choice!  I didn't make you do anything!  You broke up with him yourself!"

             Rogue had tears in her eyes, her thick eyeliner was diluted, streaming down her face, she looked pathetic and weak, almost corpse like, "I had no choice!  He made me leave!" she screamed.

             "And what does that say about his love for you?!" Jared pointed out, "if he wanted you to leave how could he possibly have loved you, how could he ever love you as much as I do!?!"

             Rogue turned away from Jared, drawing her breath, she tried to remain calm, "he was hurt."

             "He only cares about himself, Rogue, if he did care about you, why would he be trying to fuck your best friend?!"

             Kitty frowned.  She really wanted to burst in and announce to Rogue that Remy did love her still, and that he wanted her back, and that the kiss had been all some crazy plan to make her jealous. 

             Rogue was crying so hard she was shaking.

             "Look what he's already done to you, Rogue!  Think about all you've told me what he did to you!" Jared was exasperated, "He got you mixed up with Carol Danvers powers!  He played with your emotions time and time again, lied to you about his real involvement with Carol and why he joined the X-Men!  He FUCKED another woman while you were rotting away in some basement jail cell!  Didn't tell you he was MARRIED to a fucking she-male, and then brings in a pregnant woman and plans for YOU to mother the baby!"

             Rogue was sobbing so hard now, Kitty couldn't hold back no more, she pushed the door open, rushing in.

             "She's had enough yelling at her, Jared," Kitty warned, she walked over to Rogue placing a hand on Rogue's arm.

             "This doesn't concern you!" Jared responded, he swing his hand out at Kitty as if to shoo her away.

             "I'm not gonna stand here and let you emotionally tear her apart!" Kitty stepped closer, fuming, "you say you love her but look at her!! She's a fucking wreck and its you who's causing it, not Remy!" Kitty's voice was a loud high pitched scream, "Remy would never do this kind of shit to her!" 

             "Stay out of it!" Jared swung his arm hostilely towards Kitty, and Kitty tried to dodge, she phased just in time as his arm passed through her midriff, having to hold her breath as long as he kept swinging at her.

             "JARED, STOP IT!" Rogue screamed, she reached as if intent to pull Jared back from Kitty, but all this succeeded in was her hands phasing through his arms, his power leaving her with raw electricity searing through her skin, she screamed.

             "ROGUE!" Kitty gasped, she saw Rogue's pain showing in the girls pale tearstained face, and panicked, she finally couldn't hold her breath anymore, and when she let out her breath that was when Jared struck

             Kitty wasn't prepared for the sudden shock that she felt as Jared's hand passed through her face, it felt like raw electricity, like being stuck with lightning, her brain felt as if it were going through spasms in her skull as his hand passed through her and pulled back out.  

             Rogue watched, horror-struck as Kitty fell to the floor in seizure, convulsing violently, as if she were being electrically shocked.

             "Kitty! No!" Rogue shrieked, she fell to her knees beside her friend, rolling her over, Kitty's eyes were wide, mouth trembling, it was clear by the blankness on her face she was no longer aware of anything.  Her legs flailing, her arms tight at her sides.  "Jared!  Do something! Get help!" Rogue squealed frantically.

             And then it passed, Kitty's eyes fell closed, her breathing seemed to return to normal, and she fell limp back against Rogue's lap.

             "Jared…did you—" Rogue turned to look where Jared had been, the door was wide open, and Jared was gone.

             Remy LeBeau had been heading down to the kitchen when Amara came running up the stairs, "Oh my god, Remy!" she was gasping for breath, her cheeks red from running.

             Remy looked at Amara, she too, could have the habit of occasionally overdramatising situations, "what?" he asked, looking at her quizzically. 

             "Kitty has just been taken into the hospital wing!" Amara panted.  "I thought you'd want to know since you two are kind of seeing each other…"

             Remy looked at Amara, "Huh?  What?  What happened to her?" He stopped in his tracks.

             Amara tried to gasp for breath, "I heard Rogue screaming for help when I was in my room, Kitty was out like a light, Rogue said she had some kind of seizure…"

             "Seizure…" Remy repeated the words.

             "Yeah, I heard yelling from the room just before I heard Rogue shouting for help, I think that Kitty and Jared got into a fight or something…" Amara stated.

             Remy didn't suddenly care about the pain in his back, he began to run towards the hallway leading into the hospital wing, he ran in, without knocking, Kitty was lying on a bed, just as Amara had said, unconscious, one arm hanging off of the bed.  "What happened?!" he demanded loudly.

             Kitty didn't look as if anything might be wrong, her normal peachy tone still vibrant, eyes closed lightly, no wounds, no signs of a violent struggle.  Even her long ponytail was still in place.

             Professor Xavier raised an eyebrow and glanced at Remy as if he'd just said the foulest thing and had offended him, Hank looked busy, and didn't give any indication he'd heard Remy come in at all. 

             Rogue was standing near the wall, fist pressed to her mouth, other arm half hugging herself, tears pouring down her face.

             Remy stepped over to Rogue, "what happened!?!" he demanded.

             "Will you two please wait outside!" Professor Xavier pleaded angrily, "we need concentration to find out what is wrong with Kitty."

             Remy took a hold of Rogue's arm and pulled her out of the hospital wing, closing the door behind themselves.  "What happened?" He asked, a little more softly.

             "They fought…" Rogue swallowed through tears, "Jared was trying to hit her…trying to hurt her…he put his hand through her head…they think it might be her brain…he might have given her brain damage, I don't know…" Rogue burst into tears.

             Remy clenched his fists, "I'll fucking kill the cunt, where is he!?!" his voice raised, his eyes flashing a dangerous red.

             "I don't know…" Rogue swallowed again, a lump in her throat, "He took off…" 

             Remy put his hand to his forehead, he kept trying to convince himself that this just couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be.  Why would he have turned on Kitty?  "Why Kitty…?" Remy asked, "Why attack her…?"

             "Because she tried to defend me against Jared…" Rogue answered in more tears, she leaned back against the wall, slid down it, wrapping her arms around her knees and crying into the black cotton fabric of her long skirt.

             Remy looked down at Rogue, "what were you and Jared fighting about…"

             Rogue took a deep shuddering breath, and into her skirt came the muffled word, "you."

             Remy sighed and leaned against the opposite wall, sliding down into a sitting position, it causing his sore back some discomfort.  And they didn't speak another word to each other.

             Two hours passed of waiting, a clock in the hallway ticking intently, the sounds of the chimes first passed eleven pm, then to twelve am.  Midnight had approached.

             Rogue and Remy's heads finally raised, moving for the first time since having sat in silence, as Hank McCoy stepped out of the hospital wing, he looked weary.

             "How is she?" Remy asked quickly.

             "Recovering," Hank responded, "it seems that if Jared's had been any more intense it may have killed Kitty…" Hank explained, he gestured for the two of them to come into the Hospital wing.

             Remy pulled himself up, his back aching almost so bad he almost doubled over immediately.  He pressed on, stepping into the hospital wing at Rogue's back, Kitty was asleep soundly on the bed now, she looked fine.

             "I've been in her psyche," Professor Xavier said as they entered, he looked at both Rogue and Remy with concern, "her thoughts are scrambled, if she was conscious now, she would be confused, disorientated…she wouldn't know who she was, or who you both were…" Professor Xavier stated.  "This, though, should pass, already her brain is becoming respectively unscrambled – though this might take time."

             Rogue hugged herself, "she'll be alright?"

             "If your boyfriend had used any more force in his power he may have left her brain permanently damaged, Rogue…"

             A single tear trickled down Rogue's face, already stained and smeared with makeup.

             "Where did Jared go?" Hank asked.

             "He took off…" Rogue sniffed, "I don't know where he went…"

             Remy walked over to Kitty's sleeping body and put his hand upon her forehead, brushing away her long bangs, "no permanent damage whatsoever?" he asked of Professor Xavier.

             "None at all," Professor Xavier insured.

             Remy bent down – painfully – and kissed Kitty's forehead softly, "I'm sorry," he whispered, he glanced towards Rogue, and left the room.  Guilt eating at him once more, Jared was gone, but it had almost cost Kitty Pryde her life.  Jared was going to have to pay – if Remy ever found him.

             Rogue followed Remy quickly, "Remy…"

             Remy stopped, "oui?" He asked tiredly.

             "I'm sorry she got hurt…you must love her a great deal…way you…way you came down here and waited with me…"

             Remy turned slowly and looked at Rogue, "You're right, I do love her," Remy responded, he saw Rogue's eyes turn away as if she might cry again.  "She's my team-mate…my friend…" Remy said.

             "Your girlfriend," Rogue pointed out.

             "No," Remy said, "that…was doomed for failure," he stated, "we were just…" he wanted to say that he and Kitty were just trying to make Rogue jealous, but he sighed, "we were just not well suited," he sighed, and with that, he left.  In need of a good nights sleep now that immediate worry was over – for now.

- The End (Or is it?)


End file.
